


Aesthetic series

by Skaldy, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternative Universe - Church, Cats, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mysticism, Spirits, Twins, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, WTF Kombat 2021, aesthetic, solving a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaldy/pseuds/Skaldy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: A number of AU ideas presented as a collection of aesthetics. They are not related to one another, so consider this work as an aesthetic anthology.Работа включает в себя сразу несколько АУ историй и представлена в виде набора коллажей и аэстетиков. Они не связаны между собой, поэтому считайте работу антологией.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Aesthetic series

Леденцы | Lollipops

Когда Ушиджиме Вакатоши дают задание найти мелкого вора сладостей, он не ожидает, что все зайдет настолько далеко. Хината Шоё — совсем не тот, кем кажется... а дети по-прежнему продолжают пропадать.

When Ushijima Wakatoshi is tasked with finding a small sweets thief, he doesn't expect things to go that far. Hinata Shoyo is not at all what he seems... and the children continue to disappear.

  
  


Увлечения | Hobbies

С тех пор как Лев перевелся в Некому, его постоянно сравнивают с котами. А он и не против.

Since Lev transferred to Nekoma, he has been constantly compared to cats. He doesn't mind.

  
  


Трясина | Morass

Ойкаву Тоору давно тянет вниз. Чужие ошибки, собственные промахи. Все это под непрекращающийся шепот. Он зовет куда-то, и однажды Ойкава поддается.

Oikawa Tooru has been feeling pulled down for a long time. Others' mistakes, his own mistakes. All this is accompanied by incessant whispers. They're calling him somewhere, and one day Oikawa gives in.

  
  


Отражения | Reflections

В отношении друг друга у них нет никаких тормозов. Они похожи на отражения в кривом зеркале. 

Between these two, there are no lines that they haven't crossed yet. They look like reflections in a crooked mirror.

  
  


Образ жизни | Lifestyle

Для Киндаичи волейбол не только секция. Это уже образ жизни.

For Kindaichi, volleyball is not just a club. It is a lifestyle already. 

  
  


Киллер | Killer

Игры с оружием бывают разные. Кто-то режет, кто-то стреляет. Кто-то людей убивает. АУ, где Датеко под маской волейбольного клуба выполняют совсем другие заказы.

There are different ways to play with guns. Someone cuts, someone shoots. Someone kills people. AU where Dateko, under the guise of a volleyball club, fulfills completely different orders.

  
  


Улицы и коты | Streets and cats

История, где у семилетнего Аоне из-за частых переездов родителей самым важным были пушистые коты и бесконечные прогулки по извилистым улицам.

A story where seven-year-old Aone, due to the frequent moving of his parents, found fluffy cats and endless walks along the winding streets as the most important things in life.

Мир по ту сторону | The world on the other side 

АУ, где Аоне, сын священника в маленьком храме, сталкивается с мифами и легендами. И не всегда в положительном ключе.

AU where Aone - the son of a priest in a small temple - faces myths and legends. And not always in a good way. 1\. The world is not what it used to be. 2\. Spirits are among us. 3\. You might be the "food".


End file.
